Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Number of Dungeons Rito, Koroks , and other missing race I thought this game finally show the Ritos and the Koroks. I thought after Tetra and WW Link find the new land they are going to tell everbody from Wind Waker. I mean Rito can be the mail delivery and the Koroks live in the forest realm. Aren't they going to show them? Maybe it will show Sprit Tracks's seaqul. Cococrash11 (talk) 05:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 End of Temples Does anybody know what the things that pop up at the end of Temples that restore power to the Spirit Tracks? Has anybody made an article for them yet or do they even deserve one? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Force Gems as of right now, but it should probably have its own page with a separate, more inventive and descriptive name. --AuronKaizer ' 11:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) 3 possible ending I heard this game had 3 possible ending. --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 My point is that this game had diffrent possible ending so why don't you put a trivia in this game?. --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Other wiki site had trivia so why is this website don't need one? --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 The game actually does have three endings. Depending on what you answer to Zelda when she asks what you want to do when all this is over (Engineer, Warrior or Dunno) you see a slightly different post credit cinematic. If you choose engineer you see Zelda at her desk signing papers before hearing a train whistle and rushing to the window and waving at the train implying Link has continued his work as an engineer. If you choose warrior you see the same cinematic only Zelda hears the sounds of fighting, followed by the sound of Link being hit implying that he has joined the Royal Guard. If you choose Dunno, No sounds are heard and Zelda looks forlornly out the window.Hope this helps in some way. user:NotaNinja That explains it. I was wondering why Zelda was pointlessly looking out the window Oni Link 14:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Translation problems... There are a big problem for this wiki. For the first time (that I've noticed) there are major (and I mean MAJOR) differences in the north American and the European translations. The American English and the English English differences is one thing, but there are many differences in ''names in Spirit Tracks. For example; Adoba Village is called Outset Village in the EU. The Spirit Flute is also called the Spirit Pipes. The Papuchia Village is the Papuzia Village and so on. What shall the articles be called? What should be the standard? --Khanson We are already aware of this. Consensus is that the original American English localizations shall be used in all instances. Some implementation of the European localization names has been done but we're not entirely sure how to go about it yet. Should make a forum or something. --AuronKaizer ' 23:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't we just do the "'Blah1', also known as '''Blah2'" thing we usually do?—'Triforce' 14 23:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That's my take on it. And of course we would make redirect pages for the Blah 2 names since a few people will actually search those names. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Not just a few people. There are quite a lot of people in Europe who prefer English to the other languages (German, Spanish, Italian and French) offered in the release. Should there maybe be an article listing the differences? -- Khanson That' s the reason why I' ve posted this :D http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_about_adding_the_foreign_names_of_characters_and_locations%3F --Pkmns (talk) 18:44, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't agree. I live on the east side of the Atlantic pond, and to me and a couple of million Europeans, just listing the English names as "also known as" is rather silly. I think an article on the differences would be a good thing. Every page could be listed under it's American name and contain a link to the translation article. Why should that be a bad thing? (Hm... Maybe I should create an article on translator Dan Owsen...) --Khanson Hold on a second. Outset village is called Adoba Village! I didnt know that one I thought that was one of those set references. Ill add that to my list Oni Link 22:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I think we have a misunderstanding. ;) I'm absolutely not suggesting a "double article" policy. I think we should create a single article listing translation differences in Spirit Tracks. Example: NA..................EU Adoba Outset Papuchia Papuzia And so on Etc. Every article retains it's NA name, but contains a link to the translation list. Sounds like a plan? -- Khanson made in a year heh. Remember a while ago AK said that the game feels like one that was made in a year anyway. Well thats almost true. They first developed the train system and then just under a year ago they started doing everything else Oni Link 22:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Australian release date I noticed the Australian release date was still listed as TBA. The Australian release date was December 9th, 2009. ~NotaNinja~ :If you see something like that then its ok to change it. Oni Link 15:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::WP says December 10, though. --AuronKaizer ''' 15:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hylian Translations Hey I'm working on translating some of the Hylian in this game. It appears to use Modern Hylian script but it might be a new form of it. For example, Adoba Village translated in MHscript would come out: Seyorimura And though I don't speak much Japanese, a trustable translator would inform me this means Seyori Village. So can someone inform we whether this is just that Japanese name for the village or it means something? Thanks. Other translations in MHscript: Whittleton: keku-yo (Makes no sense to me seeing that this should be katakana. Forest Sanctuary: mofunohokora, moranohokora: something?'s shrine Anyways, very interesting stuff and just thought I could do something. --Ezlo (talk) 06:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You should make a forum for it Oni Link 11:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Alternate endings So this is the first zelda game with alternate endings right? Do we have any idea which one is the "real" one? Bonko24 (talk) 04:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if there is a "real" one per se. The way I look at it is like this: While the choice you make can bring up any of the three different endings, there is nothing that prevents the events in the other endings to happen. The game just chooses the moment that happened to correspond to the decision you made but does not mean the even from the other endings could not happen at a different point in time. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Majora's Mask has different endings, depending on which events have been completed.—Triforce' ' 14' 05:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I see, thanks for clarifying. Bonko24 (talk) 05:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ocarina of Time also supposedly has two endings (adult and child). Also I think the game automatically picks the I don't Know ending if you skip the scene Oni Link 10:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) General Mulitplayer :It might be a good idea. Like Oni said, then the WFC info can be taken care of also. It should have enough info to justify a page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Box art Hey people I don't know how pictures work. The north american box art is outdated, could somebody please update it? A Link to the Present (talk) :Done. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That was some fast work, nice job. A Link to the Present (talk) Stuff that makes me freak out OK, I was playing Spirit Tracks. I didn't want to do the story, so I stayed in Aboda. I was talking to some guy, who told me to roll into a tree with a bee nest. I did. The he said something like, "What are you doing? Run to the lake!!!!" So I did. Jumped into the lake with two full hours. Then I died. More Stones I just find out that there are some stones similar to the Howling Stones in Spirit Tracks, if someone knows about it, there should be an article about it. —'TheNewSheik' 10:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Spirit Zelda Hey, I just made a page for Spirit Zelda. She totaly needed one. She is technically an alternate form of Zelda, and Tetra and Sheik got one! Please check it! I would like someone to check and edit it if there are any mistakes (which I know there are) Please!-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 23:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC)